Fan:Renamon (DCS)
Renamon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. She is partner to a Tamer named Vera Neidhardt. Description Renamon is more mature than any other Partner Digimon. She is exceptionally agile, swift and powerful Rookie Level Digimon. She originally wished to become Vera's partner only to become more powerful and considered every order Vera gave her absolute. But in time, she realized how important role feelings and bonds of friendship had in the Digivolution. Attacks *'Leaf Arrowheads': Summons a cloud of razor-sharp leaves that she fires on her foe. *'Wisteria Punch': Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Appearances Digimon: Age of Tamers The film gives only small details about how Renamon met Vera for the first time. She and Vera had been partners for almost year and she was chosen by Vera amongst several Digimon who wanted to become Vera's partner. With Vera's help she was easily able to defeat several Digimon, including Lynxmon and Gorillamon. She was also ordered to destroy Guilmon, a Partner Digimon of Tatsuya Munemori who had just become a Tamer. Andrew "Andy" Conteh and his Partner Digimon Terriermon tried to stop Vera and Renamon, but Terriermon accidentally Digivolved into Galgomon and lost control of his powers. After being saved by Tatsuya and Guilmon, Vera was angry that les experienced Digimon had managed to Digivolve before Renamon. At night, Dokugumon Bio-Emerged and was about to attack Vera. Renamon was severely wounded by its attacks and Vera became truly worried about her for the first time. This allowed Renamon to Digivolve into Kyubimon and defeat Dokugumon. Renamon understood that certains feelings were what was truly needed for Digivolution, but Vera was too proud to admit it. On next day, they tried to kill Guilmon once again, but Vera's proud prevented Renamon from Digivolving. The fight was interrupted when the Tamers were taken by the men from the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined) led by Harold Thompson who explained the existence of the Digital Revolution. Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon and participated into the battle against them, defeating a brainwashed Harpyomon with help of Kudamon, Thompson's partner. Kyubimon also fought a brainwashed Sandilyamon, before combining her powers with Galgomon, Growlmon (Guilmon's Champion form) and Reppamon (Kudamon's Champion form) to defeat Ian Neidhardt, Vera's father and leader of the Revolution who was mutated into the D.H.M. The W.N.D.D. ensured an abandoned building from New York act as a training ground and hiding place for the Tamers' partners. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Renamon still lived with Vera and Vera's grandmother Erica Hale now knew about her existence. Some time after the Tamers' exitence was revealed to the world by Tatsuya's battle against Mihiramon the Tiger Deva, Renamon participated into a battle against Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. While Rapidmon (Terriermon's Ultimate form) defeated Pajramon, Vajramon kidnapped Kyubimon. After De-Digivolving, she was imprisoned and heard the story behind the Deva's distrust in humans and belief that the Digimon can defend themselves from every threat by simply Digivolving further. The Crystal Catalyst, source of all Digivolution was revealed have embodied inside Calumon and the Deva wanted him back. Renamon was also secretly mocked by a neutral Digimon named Impmon who despised all Partner Digimon and believed that he could defeat the Deva by himself. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real President Gerald Johnson was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. Vera freed Renamon and they joined the other Tamers in the battle. But they were almost powerless against their opponents until the Tamers received permanent version Blue Cards (which allowed the Digivolution to Ultimate Level). Vera used his to Digivolve Renamon into Taomon for the first time. Taomon defeated Vajramon, and later combined her powers with WarGrowlmon (Guilmon's Ultimate form) and Rapidmon to defeat Vikaralamon the Pig Deva. Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Renamon decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Renamon and the other Partner Digimon followed their respective Tamers into the Digital World to save Calumon and confront the Deva once and for all. During the journey, Beelzemon (Impmon's Mega form) kills Mei's partner Wizarmon and Guilmon Dark Digivolves into Megidramon who brutally kills Caturamon. Renamon and Terriermon try to help Megidramon in their Ultimate forms, but Beelzemon drains part of their powers. Soon, after Tatsuya and Guilmon to Biomerge into Guilmon's true Mega form: Gallantmon, Mercurimon, who originally sent the Deva to steal Calumon, arrives. Vera and Renamon try to make themselves Biomerge but fail. Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon and fight Mercurimon, while Gallantmon manages to overpower Beelzemon. But Gallantmon spares Beelzemon when Mei pleads so and when Apollomon makes both the Tamers and Mercurimon realize their mistakes. They are then informed about the existence of D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. When D-Reaper first appears and threatens Calumon's life, Vera and Renamon finally learn to Biomerge into Renamon's Mega form: Sakuyamon. The Tamers return to the real world, but then a fake Mei created by D-Reaper allows the malevolent program to invade two worlds instead of just one. Digimon: Judgement Code When Tatsuya and Guilmon separated from adults to find a way to save Mei on their own, Renamon and Vera followed. Fighting, however, wasn't easy, since the Tamers and their Partner Digimon were unable to Biomerge into Mega Level in the real world. Soon, Renamon and the others are met by Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés as well as their Partner Digimon Patamon and Tailmon. The two DigiDestined had been tasked to restore the ability of the other DigiDestined Digivolve into their Ultimate and Mega forms. They also gave the Partner Digimon an ability to Biomerge with their Tamers in the real world. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship who acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Vera and Renamon joined the final battle along with other Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. Beelzemon is wounded and Grani is damaged, leading Gallantmon to download its remains. When an ultimate ADR, simply called Reaper, was about to attack the Tamers, Sakuyamon was persuaded to relinquish part of its power to Justimon (Cyberdramon's Mega form) who managed to wound the ADR. But the effect of the Red Card wore off earlier due to a programming error and the Partner Digimon were forced to De-Digivolve. Kudamon, however, witnesses how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. Vera and Renamon become official members of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon